The Davis Clan
by Punkrockprincess96
Summary: OK so yea this idea was done before (I think by me as well) um yea... it's about Brooke and family, please read and review thanks.


I own no one from the OTH universe. hey I might not even own the sister idea.. yea.. ok so yea.. this maybe horribly written. I did this when I was really bored and my internet didn't work and I needed to go online get some essay questions but alas it didn't work and so I wrote this instead of doing my school work. Alrighty so read and review thanks. 

Prologue

It has been a week since Brooke learned her parents were broke, she hadn't been to school or talked to anyone since. Her whole persona was the rich bitchy girl and now all she had was the bitchy part, but even that was failing fast, she had no clue how to deal with this new development in her personal life. No one knew who she really was except for a few, and really only Peyton knew who she really was. She prided herself on having walls put up so no one could get in, everyone who she loves usually leaves, her mom, her sister, her dad, and Lucas. But how was she suppose to stay the rich bitch of Tree Hill when the rich part was gone, sure she could still be a bitch but that was so tacky because there was nothing to throw in people's faces, well maybe she good be the sexy bitch but still.

She didn't know what to do with herself she'd actually have to study to get into college mind you she didn't really want to go all she wanted to do was party, but now if she went she'd have to work. Her family was practically non-existent, her parents divorced when she was young and sent her sister off to boarding school and the only reason she remained with her day in Tree Hill is because she threw a fit. She hadn't seen her sister since one summer she spent with her mom in Toronto. What was going to happen to her sister? If there was not enough money for her tuition then she'd be sent packing. Ah well what was she doing worrying about her baby sister that wasn't who she was, but it was she was actually worried about what was going to happen, despite the fact she hated most the people in her family, she was worried.

Brooke slowly walked down the beach; all these thoughts have been going threw her head since she found out. She walked back to her car; she looked at it and bitterly thought about how she'd have to get rid of it. It was a present from her grandmother before she passed, she had lived three hours from Brooke and was a safe haven for her but the only way for Brooke to get out to her Grandmother's house was by bus which wasn't exactly safe, so her grandmother took all her savings and for Brooke's sixteenth birthday got her a Volkswagen beetle. That was the last thing she ever got for her birthday from anyone in the family, usually her dad was too busy to even remember and her mom never called, and well her sister sent her a card but it was usually a month late, not that she blamed her sister.

She was diving down the road back toward Tree Hill, and saw the sign welcoming her back, Welcome to Tree Hill; The happiest place to live. She gave a bitter laugh happiest place? More like the crappiest place. The town was full of people trying to outdo everyone else, well at least in her neighborhood, there was no happiness. The rest of the town was filled with gossip folks who had nothing better to do with their lives then to talk about how Ms. Robbers got a nose job, or how Mr. Jordans is sleeping around on his wife. No one was safe from gossip not even the almighty Davis Clan, and this new development in their life is sure to be put on the front page of the newspaper. But that was the reason Brooke left town for the week, she thought that they'd gossip and she wouldn't have to hear it in the beginning and she could grab her bearings and get a story together and act like nothing was wrong, although she knew that that will never happen. She'll be torn down her first day back to school and probably end up crying in the bathroom like all those girls she made do since middle school. Karma's a Bitch as they say and for Brooke she was sure that Karma was a whore because she did wrong to so many people that she was sure they were all going to get her. She finally reached the school parking lot and saw most of it was empty except for the few skippers; she sat in her car and stared at the school. She could do this, this is the new Brooke, and she got out of her car and walked toward the school. Day one.

Chapter One: Day One 

Brooke walked into the school, she was about half an hour late for first period but she didn't care, she walked to her locker to get her stuff for second period. She finally reached it and turned the lock to open it, as she opened it a note fell out. 'What the?' she asked her self as she bent down to retrieve the note, she slowly opened it and read it

Hey Brookie, I'm sure you can guess who this is. Yes Peyton.

Well you haven't been at school for a week, just wondering what's up?

I called you a few times, but no one picked up, I'm worried.

Well I'm sure you'll be back sometime in which case you'd find this note.

SO CALL ME! I heard what happened please call me.

PEY PEY

Brooke frowned as she read the letter. She was right everyone knew, 'Great'. She quickly folded the note back up and stuffed it in her locker and got out her books for second period, she'd see Peyton there, no need to call. She walked to the bathroom to fix her make-up. 'Big mistake' she thought as she saw a group of girls in there.

"Brooke, your back. How are you? We all heard, and that sucks. I guess that you'd have to go shopping on Front Street rather than Romero since well you need at least 500 bucks to get on that street." Said the supposed leader of the group. Brooke rolled her eyes, that was the best they could do? Had they learned nothing from her? She gave a littler laugh as she applied her lip gloss, "You know girls, that was really funny, since you don't know what you're talking about. So you heard I was poor? Ha. Just because Daddy had to sell his company doesn't make us poor think about it. My dad was specialized in something everyone uses, of course he'd had offers worth more than he'd made in a year. So, I'd be careful before taking me on, because I can still beat you down." Brooke said as she walked out of the bathroom, 'I just lied, well changing takes a while and for me, that's going to be a long while' she thought as she walked up the stairs toward her class.

Normally the last, today she was the first into class. She took her usual seat at the back of the class and took out her notebook and waited for the rest of the class to come in. As the class entered, she noticed they all gave her weird looks, 'must be my coming in early' she thought then Peyton entered and yelled out "Brooke!" as she ran over to her to give her friend a big hug. "You're finally back". Brooke smiled. "Yea, decided a week was enough time to wallowing in self pity." She laughed. "Well at least you're back, how've you been?" "Eh, I've been better" Peyton nodded. "I bet."

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful, except for the looks and whispers Brooke received. Day one was finally over, and she actually paid attention to what was going on in class. There was actually some gratification listening to the teacher instead of flirting with the captain of every team. Now she knew what Haley felt like or she assumed. She got into her car and drove toward her home. 'One day down, only four more to go' she thought to herself as she pulled into the driveway and noticed another car there. "Whose car is that?" she asked herself as she pulled out her keys to enter the house, as she reached her front door she heard yelling.

"Robert, I can't take her, you don't understand, I need my freedom. I have this whole life in Toronto, that I can't simply take her in." Her mother complained to her dad. "What you think I want to take both? I'm barely home and when I am home I'm working." He yelled back. "Working? You lost your company, we have no money, you owe me payments and now you can't give them. You call working sleeping with your secretary? I mean of course it is, I've seen her, but that's not the point, you were never working." "I don't have to take this from you, you are not my wife, what I do is my business. The girls would be better off with you." "I don't want them, they are the worse thing to ever happen to me, because now I'm reminded that I married an ass like you. You can take them. I'm leaving BYE." Her mother yelled as she stocked out of the room almost running into Brooke. Brooke watched from her place by the door her mother slamming the door and driving off, and her father leaving a few minutes after her. She knew she and her sister never mattered to her parents but she didn't expect to actually hear them say it. She wiped the tears that fell and walked into her house, she took off her jacket and hung it up and took her shoes off and turned toward the stairs and noticed someone sitting there. The girl looked up at her with wide teary eyes. "Ah Kel, come here" Brooke said as she opened her arms to give her sister a hug. "I've missed you." She said as she kissed the top of her sister's head. "I've missed you to Brookie." Said her 15-year-old sister.

This is the first time in years that the sisters have been together, usually Kelly stayed at her school or went over to friend's houses for the summer or breaks, anything was better than being home. The two sisters hugged like there was no tomorrow; even though they barely talked they were still really close. Soon enough Brooke's protective nature kicked into gear, "you know that they didn't mean it right?" even though Brooke knew it was an outright lie, she still had to make it better for her sister, "yea sure, I didn't even get any warning that I was going to get kicked out of school, excuse me for being top 3 in class and bringing in almost every sport and music award they wouldn't let me stay because they would suffer the humiliation, please, they kicked me out sent me to mom's where she slammed the door in my face, finally let me in and we came here. Only to fight over who got me, then turned into who got you then both of them not wanting either. They totally didn't mean it" Kelly said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her sister. Brooke held her tighter, "Well I want you, and ok that was so cheesy. Sorry" she laughed. Kelly shook her head and gave a small smile. "Well it does look like your staying here, lucky for you. As you can tell Daddy is never around so we get free run of the house." Brooke said as she let go of her sister "and since you haven't been here since you were five why don't I show you around." She took her sister's hand and led her to the living room "well this is the living room, not a lot of living goes on in here, we aren't suppose to be in here because when Daddy has his "meetings" they usually take place in here, so he likes it clean, the door over there leads to the kitchen. And the door next to that is the basement, which has its' own entrance as well." She led her sister to the stairs, "I'll show you your room, then we can decide what to do, because I know I don't want to be home" her sister agreed, Brooke opened the door to the room next to hers, "this is the guest room, but it's the furtherest from Daddy so I'm sure you'd want it, your old one was next to his." Brooke sat down on the overstuffed bed, as her sister looked around the room is disgust, "Pink? It looks like a bottle of Pepto Bismo exploded in here." Kelly said as she looked around the room, "I didn't choose the colour. We can always paint it." Kelly nodded in agreement as she layed down on her new bed. "What's there to do in this town? Last time I was here there was so much to do, it had to be because I was five and thought everything was so fun." Brooke laughed at her sister "there isn't much to do, except well party, and basketball games." "There's only b-ball?" Brooke nodded "the only thing worth watching" The two girls were interrupted when the phone rang; Brooke ran went to get it as her sister followed.

"Hello?… Hey what's up?…. yea…. Umm, I don't know…. What time?… 7? Where?…. Karen's café?… no that's ok…. Can I bring someone?….. you'll have to wait and find out…. Yea ok.. no, um yea ok 7 then… I'll try not to be late, ok bye.. yea see ya then.." Brooke hung up the phone and turned to her sister. "Wanna go out tonight?" She asked with a grin, "where?" "There's a off court game going on, its actually better than organized one… loser has to run around town naked. As I told you there's nothing to do but basketball" Brooke said with a laugh. "Well there's nothing else to do tonight and plus I don't know anyone." "exactly what better way to get to know people than seeing some of the hottest boys run around town naked." The two girls laughed and went to get ready.

Chapter 2: The Game 

Brooke and Kelly pulled up to Karen's café only five minutes late. She saw Peyton and Haley waiting outside and honked her horn. "Sorry but I'm only five minutes late, I'm getting better, plus I had someone who rushed me." Brooke said as they got closer, "so who did u bring? Another boy toy? You know Lucas is going to be there" Brooke rolled her eyes at her two friends, "Gag me… Lucas is so last year… and no it's not another boy toy because first Ew I'm related to this person, and second EW again 'cause dude she's my sister." Peyton stopped walking and gave a questionable look, "Kelly's here?" She looked into the front and finally noticed the girl, "Kelly? Oh my god" she said as she ran to the younger girl, "I haven't seen you since geez that one summer, when Brooke and I went to visit. Man your all grown." She said as she looked her over and pulled her into a hug. Brooke was standing off beside Haley, "Ok stop killing my sister, OK so Kelly meet tutor girl aka Haley" Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke, "Tutor girl meet Kelly my sister." "I'm assuming your name is Haley because I doubt your family would name you tutor girl" she said as she shook Haley's hand. "Yea Brooke here, loves calling me that, much to my dismay." Brooke faked a shock look "how you hurt me so. So who's playing tonight?" She said as they got into the car, "the usual, the wager came as a surprise, well not really considering who it was from." Peyton said as she reached over to play with the radio, "Tim?" Brooke asked. "Yea only he wanted you and Pey naked, we quickly changed that." Haley informed her, Brooke wrinkled her nose "I swear that boy just wants us to make out Pey… maybe we should indulge him and make out." She said with a laugh. "Yea then we'd never hear the end of it… plus no offence my best friend but I'm happy with Jakey." Brooke laughed, "yea and I'm happy with myself." everyone in the car at her weirdly. "What? Oh that came out wrong, sorry." She said as she pulled up to the Rivercourt. They saw a group has gathered already, "Who's the teams?" Brooke asked Mouth as they walked toward him, "Nathan, Tim and Zack Vs. Skills, Josh and Adam" "Awesome should be a good game."

The game started and everyone was into it, Kelly looked around, none of the sports at her school had brought out a crowd like this, mine you they weren't at school, but a little three on three was like the biggest deal here. She looked around and spotted Peyton with a good guy figuring it was Jake, Haley was sitting beside some blonde dude and Brooke was sitting beside the nerdy dude she first talked to when they arrived. She turned to the game again and noticed that Nathan's team was losing, which seemed like most the girls didn't mind. He was good looking, looked a little too into himself, but Hot.


End file.
